


One New Message

by kristsune, Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nude Photos, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: While Stick and Poke are at a convention, Anomaly and Killer have to find some way to pass the time and stay connected with their boyfriends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was a lot of fun collaborating with Kris on this fic - Stick and Poke belong to them! Many thanks to Soleriane for beta!

When Anomaly walks into the bedroom that afternoon, leaving the groceries on the counter - they’ll keep and he doesn’t have the patience to deal with them yet - the eyeful he gets makes him freeze in the doorway.  Despite himself, he feels a growl forming low in his throat. The selfie Killer had sent, complete with sparkling collar, had been  _ one thing _ . Actually  _ seeing _ his boyfriend lounging on the bed in nothing  _ but _ the collar and matching studs, that was entirely too tempting.

“No clients for the rest of the day, and it was almost time to close anyway.  I got  _ bored _ .”  Killer’s eyes are sparkling even more than the jeweled collar, and he smirks up at Anomaly.  “C’mon, Stick and Poke are gone for another day, and I want you.”  He tilts his head, looking coyly up at Anomaly, and his self-control breaks.  He takes the matching leash off the side table and clips it to Killer’s collar, tugging him close with another growl.

Killer crawls across the bed with an eager look, and meets him in a kiss.  “You’re a fucking tease, you know that?” Anomaly mutters against his lips, starting to stroke Killer’s already hard cock, “You been touching yourself for me?”

“Maybe,” Killer says, his voice a little breathy, “I didn’t have anything else to do, with you at the store and being all by myself in the shop…”   _ Fuck _ , that shouldn’t be as hot as it is, imagining his boyfriend in the parlor with his hand in his pants, where anyone could walk in and see him.  

Anomaly nips his lip just to feel Killer shiver against him, before he kisses his way down to his chest.   He smirks when he feels a hand in his hair, guiding him to wrap his lips around one of his partner’s nipples, mouthing at the little bud before starting to toy with the piercing there, the bar warming quickly under his tongue.  Killer’s breath hitches, and he arches up into Anomaly’s mouth.

“An’ika, please…”  Killer’s voice is soft as always - it takes a lot of work for him to get   _ loud _ , and it usually takes all three of his lovers to get him there, but he sounds so beautiful, no matter how quiet he is.  Anomaly can’t resist it.  

“What do you want, beautiful?  All you have to do is ask.”  Anomaly knows he’s just being mean at this point, but he wants to hear Killer beg; he can see why Poke likes this, it’s heady.

Killer blinks up at him, eyes glassy and dark.  “I want to blow you, and I want you to come on my face.”  His smirk isn’t quite as sharp as it usually is, a little hazy, but Anomaly knows what he’s got in mind.

“C’mere, then.” 

Killer slips off the bed and drops to his knees, and Anomaly keeps the leash wrapped around his hand.  Fuck, his boyfriend looks so damn good like this: on his knees, with a cock in his pretty mouth.  Anomaly tugs the leash and Killer moans around him, taking him deeper.  Another tug, and he makes sure to keep it pulled tight for a moment, just enough to cut off Killer’s breath, making those high cheekbones flush.  The trust in his boyfriend’s eyes is breathtakingly hot, and Anomaly almost forgets to breathe himself as he watches him.  Killer shudders when the leash goes slack again and instinctively swallows around his cock.

Anomaly curses, starting to fuck his throat in earnest.  “Fuck, Killer, look at you taking me like that.  Damn shame Stick and Poke aren’t here to see you like this.”  

Killer pulls back and Anomaly lets him go, especially after he sees the look in his boyfriend’s eyes.  “So let them see me,” he says, his voice a little rougher than normal -  _ fuck, _ he sounds good when he’s been sucking cock.  He raises a brow at Anomaly’s phone, abandoned on the nightstand.  

Anomaly growls.  “Come back here, gorgeous.”  He tugs the leash again, and Killer smirks with beautifully swollen lips before he wraps them around Anomaly’s cock again.   It’s not long before Anomaly buries his fingers in soft lavender curls and tugs him back as he starts to come, painting Killer’s mouth and chin in stripes of white, standing out against his dark skin.  It drips down over his collar and chest, and Anomaly shudders as he tries to catch his breath.  “Oh fuck.” 

He manages to grab his phone and open the camera, snapping a photo of Killer, messy, with his lips swollen and shiny as his tongue darts out to lick away the come.  He wants to immortalize that piece of  _ art _ for eternity -  _ and _ send it to Stick and Poke.  Serves them right for leaving them alone for the weekend.

Killer isn’t finished though.  He looks up at Anomaly through his lashes, wiping away the come with the back of his hand before he licks it away, quick and catlike.  Fuck, that’s not  _ fair _ , he needs at least ten minutes before he can get hard again.   _ Usually _ , at least, when his gorgeous boyfriend isn’t trying to destroy his self-control.   

“What do you think they’re doing right now, Kil’ika, after seeing how beautiful you look, all covered in my come - you’re  _ ours _ , beautiful, and I’m going to make sure you never forget that,” he purrs while Killer crawls up into his lap, rutting against his hip as they kiss, hot and hungry.  Desperate little sounds break from Killer’s lips, and he shivers against Anomaly.  “They won’t be able to keep their hands off each other.  Think they’re locking themselves in the bathroom?  Leaving the conference and going back to their room… fuck, maybe they’re not even waiting that long - can you imagine them, playing with each other in the middle of some boring presentation?  Trying to stay quiet so they don’t get caught?”  Anomaly smirks as Killer whimpers a little, before he flips them over, pinning him to the mattress.

“Anomaly,  _ please _ ,” Killer whines, looking up at him with those pretty golden eyes, pupils blown wide as he begs.

“What do you want?”  Anomaly kisses Killer as he strokes his cock, relishing in the gasp it gets him.  “You have to ask nicely, after being such a fucking tease.”  He’s feeling a little vengeful at the moment, sated and content to tease his boyfriend until he can fuck him properly.

Killer swallows hard, his hips bucking up to fuck Anomaly’s hand.  “I need you to fuck me, please, Anomaly, I’ve been thinking about it  _ all day _ , I need to be fucked,  _ please _ .”  His voice is still so quiet, already wrecked and hoarse and breathy.  Anomaly loves hearing it.

He smirks, sucking a hickey into Killer’s throat as his free hand slips down his back to the curve of his ass.  “You already get  yourself opened up for me?  How long were you planning this, cyar’ika?”  

“Since this morning-  Anomaly, please, I can’t-  I can’t take it-”  Killer’s voice is getting louder and more desperate, and he’s tense and trembling as he begs.  Anomaly shushes him, running his hand in soothing patterns over his side.  

“Easy, easy, gorgeous, I’ll take care of you, it’s okay.  Just lay back, let me take care of you, okay?”   Anomaly moves to spread Killer’s legs, slipping in between his thighs.  He grabs for the lube, slicking his cock quickly before he slowly presses into his lover.  “ _ Fuck _ , Kil’ika, you feel so damn good.”  He forces himself to go slowly - he  _ doesn’t _ want to hurt his boyfriend, and he wants to drag this out nice and slow, but he’s already so sensitive, and it should be goddamn  _ illegal _ to sound as beautiful as Killer does right now.  Anomaly won’t last long, and from the sweet sounds and moans Killer is making, he won’t either.  

Anomaly wraps a hand around his boyfriend’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, smirking against his throat as he hears Killer’s soft cries of pleasure.  “Come for me, beautiful.  Want to see how good you look covered in come.”  It doesn’t take much more for Killer’s hips to jerk as he spills over Anomaly’s hand and his own belly and chest, mixing his come with what’s already there.  He pants, trying to catch his breath as Anomaly chases his own pleasure, fucking him harder until he comes with a low groan, thrusting in deep.  

Anomaly shudders, closing his eyes as he slowly comes back to himself, giving Killer a kiss.  “Fuck, Kil’ika, I love you so damn much.”  Killer doesn’t answer, still glassy-eyed and utterly blissed out.  His smile is sweet and drunk as he blinks up at him, and Anomaly grins as he pulls out.  “You just stay there, sweetheart, let me take care of you.”

With his clean hand, he reaches over to grab his phone off the nightstand again.  “What do you think, want to show Stick and Poke how good you look?”  At Killer’s mumbled assent, he snaps a photo and texts it to their partners as his boyfriend dozes off on the bed.

He  sees the picture waiting for him when he gets back with a towel, ready to start cleaning Killer up - Poke sitting next to Stick, a wicked smirk on his lips while Stick grips the table, his cheeks flushed.  Oh  _ fuck _ .  Anomaly knows both those looks far too well.  He glances at the bottom of the picture and swallows hard as he sees Poke’s hand, barely visible as he wraps it around Stick’s cock under the table, hidden from everyone but himself and the camera.  The attached message reads:  _ wake him up with this _ .  

Anomaly’s startled expression turns into a mischievous grin, and he sprawls out on the bed next to Killer, running a fingertip up the length of his cock, smirking at the twitch beneath his touch.  “Hey, sweetheart,” he purrs, “I’ve got something you want to see.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stick and Poke's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to work on with Jesse. Anomaly and Killer belong to them!

Stick’s phone buzzed from his pants pocket. It was probably Anomaly or Killer again. They all preferred to stay in close touch when Stick and Poke were out of town for conventions. 

He opened his phone and choked on his own spit. Poke raised his eyebrow even as he rubbed Stick’s back. Stick just handed Poke the phone while he pulled himself together. 

Poke held himself together better than Stick did, but even he cleared his throat. It would be impossible not to react at all to the image Anomaly sent them.

It was a perfectly framed shot of Killer from his upper chest to just under his eyes. He was wearing an elaborate silver jeweled collar, that started at the base of his throat and dipped low over his collarbone. That alone was a lovely sight, but what made Stick almost choke to death, was the splash of come over Killer’s lips and chin. His lips were pink and shining. It was a  _ beautiful _ sight, and Stick’s pants were already feeling a bit snug.

Stick was just about to suggest to Poke they slip out and head to their room real quick when an announcement over the intercom for the next presentation, which both Stick and Poke wanted to go to. Stick groaned as Poke pulled him towards the conference room.

They sat down close to each other near the back at a table on their own. There were table cloths and glasses of water at each table.

Stick made an honest effort to pay attention, but the photo of Killer just wouldn’t leave him alone. By the third time Stick shifted, Poke rested his hand on Stick’s thigh. Stick sighed, Poke always knew how to ground him and bring him to the present.

Poke’s hand slid slowly up his thigh.

Oh  _ fuck _ .

Poke kept his head forward as he started running his hand up and down Stick’s thigh, slow and sensual. The texture of his jeans rubbing against his skin was driving him crazy. Damn Poke and his extensive knowledge of what Stick loved.

Just as the presenter asked if there had been any questions, Poke squeezed high on his thigh. Stick accidentally kicked the table leg and shook the glasses on the table top.

“Yes,” the presenter squinted, “Stick, is it? A question?”

“Nope!” Stick cleared his throat, voice more rough than expected. “No. Thank you. All good here.” 

Stick saw Poke shift next to him, even as he kept rubbing his thigh. 

Stick smirked, revenge it is. He lowered his voice, to a husky whisper, “You like that, love? You like hearing how you affect me? How you drive me wild?” He let his hips shift against Poke’s hand. Poke gripped his thigh harder and slid a little closer. Luckily everyone knew they were married and very handsy in general. No one should think anything of Poke wanting to be closer. 

“You’re still thinking of Killer aren’t you? Covered in An’ika’s come, claimed and shared with us.” Stick was having difficulty keeping his voice steady. Especially when Poke started to rub his cock through his jeans. He barely managed to hold back a moan, but this was  _ war _ .

“And if I know Anomaly at all, he is absolutely wrecking Killer as we speak. Giving him exactly what he deserves.” Which was exactly when Stick’s phone buzzed again. Poke raised his eyebrow.  Stick managed to open his phone, he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning aloud.

He showed Poke who actually made a low pleased hum, deep in his chest. Stick was still amazed at how quiet he could keep himself. Killer was sprawled out, covered in both his own and Anomaly’s come, looking blissed out and  _ beautiful _ . 

As Poke was still looking another text came through. Poke smirked and held up the phone in selfie mode, sure to capture what he was doing to Stick under the table, giving an extra squeeze that caused Stick to grip the table to keep from moving.

Stick could only imagine what kind of picture they painted. Stick’s cheeks flushed, lips pink and a little swollen from biting them, holding onto the table while Poke is stroking him underneath.

Poke put the phone down, and started working in on Stick in earnest, popping open his fly just enough to get his hand on Stick’s cock through his boxers. Stick couldn’t stop the strangled noise in his throat. 

Poke stroked Stick in small motions, still keeping the movement as unnoticeable as possible. He leaned in real close to whisper, lips just brushing Stick’s ear, “Come for me Bevik’ika.”

Stick was barely able muffle his moan by biting his cheek, making a mess of his boxers. Well, he was certainly glad he decided to wear his black jeans today.

Poke gave him a kiss on the jaw as he made Stick presentable again. 

Throughout the rest of the presentation Poke stayed close to Stick’s side. Stick was honestly impressed he hadn’t touched himself at all, he was obviously still hard, and it wasn’t likely going away anytime soon.  

Stick kept his arm wrapped around Poke as he nuzzled and kissed the side of Stick’s neck. Poke was always cuddly around sex, especially once he got Stick off. 

The presentation ended and everyone started to file out. Stick knew exactly what it was like to walk around with a boner in jeans, and it was never a fun time. 

He looked over at Poke, “Want a ride, love?”

“Yes, please.” Fuck, Poke’s answer came out as a whine, and if that didn’t go straight to his cock. Would Poke ever let him recover? No. The answer would always be no. 

Stick crouched down, and let Poke jump onto his back. Poke definitely rutted against his back for a moment, whimpering at the friction. 

“You gonna be okay til we get to the room?” 

Poke gave him a kiss on the side of his head. “Yes, Bev’ika, but hurry, please.”  

Luckily, one highly tattooed man, running around with another on his back, was not completely out of the ordinary at a convention like this. 

Poke was practically panting, in between mouthing at Stick’s neck, by the time they got back to their room. 

As soon as Stick set him down Poke was wrapped around him, kissing him deeply. Stick responded in kind, holding Poke close.

Stick pulled back a little, “I’ve got an idea, if you are interested.”

“Anything Bev’ika.”

Stick pulled out his phone and handed it to Poke before dropping to his knees, “In case you feel the need to record anything to send to our photo friendly lovers.”

Poke smirked before giving Stick a quick kiss. He leaned back against the wall Stick had pressed him against.

Stick made quick work of Poke’s pants, grabbing his ass as he nuzzled Poke’s inner thigh. Poke’s cock was hard and leaking due to the past hours teasing. Poke tangled his hand in Stick’s hair and moaned when Stick licked up the underside of his cock.

“ _ Please _ , cyare.”

Stick never could resist Poke begging, and relished the gasp as he swallowed him whole, hand tightening in his hair.

He knew Poke wasn’t going to last long. Stick looked up through his lashes, to see Poke pointing the camera at him. Might as well make as pretty a picture as he could, and sucked hard enough to hollow out his cheeks. 

Poke moaned and came down his throat, hips giving shallow little thrusts. 

“Think they’ll like that one?” Stick asks, voice still rough.

Poke smirked as the phone buzzed with another received message, “Yes, Bev’ika, I think they are gonna  _ love _ it.” 


End file.
